The Mizmerizers' Battle of the Bands
This is how the Mesmerizers start a Battle of the Bands in The Dazzlings' Good Turn. Sonata Dusk: How much longer do you think the spell will last? Twilight Sparkle: I don't know. The Mesmerizers are clearly the negative parts of you but are also the boy versions of you. But only with ear rings instead of pendants. Adagio Dazzle: I just hope they don't try what we tried. Because, if they do, then they'll turn the entire world into they're adoring fans and noble slaves. Aria Blaze: And no one except us will be able to stop them. Sonata Dusk: Hey, girls! Come and look at this. rewinds the news report and the Mesmerizers enter Knapford Station, vocalizing as they strut forward and Thomas' friends turn to them :Mesmerize ::We heard you want to get together ::We heard you wanna rock the island ::We thought of something that is better ::Something that changes all the rules ::Why pretend we're all the same ::When some of us shine brighter? :Midnight and Anthem Flare ::Shine brighter :Mesmerize ::Here's a chance to find your flame ::Are you a loser or a fighter? :Mesmerizers ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better ::We don't have to be one in the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition ::Are you afraid of failing the audition? :Mesmerize ::You're a star and you should know it ::Yeah, you rise above the rest ::It doesn't matter who you hurt ::When you're just proving you're the best :Mesmerizers ::Ahh, Ahh, Ahh-ahh-ahhh! ::Battle! You wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands ::Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, BATTLE! ::Battle of the Bands :The Mesmerizers: Battle! :Gordon: I could beat you, Henry! :The Mesmerizers: Battle! :Henry: Ha! You wish, Gordon! :The Mesmerizers: Battle! :Diesel: I so want this! :The Mesmerizers: Battle! :Paxton: Not if I get it first, Diesel! :Mesmerizers and engines ::Me and you, you and me ::Why don't we see who is better ::We don't have to be one in the same thing ::Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition :Engines ::I going out and winning the audition! :Mesmerizers and engines ::Battle! We wanna win it ::Let's have a battle, Battle of the Bands ::Let's have a battle! We'll go all in it ::Let's have a battle, battle, BATTLE! ::Battle of the Bands Sonata Dusk: They're trying what we tried, only they're doing it their way! Adagio Dazzle: We have to stop them somehow! Aria Blaze: Yeah. But how? Twilight: Do you think we should as Optimus Prime? I'm sure he'll know what to do. Sonata Dusk: Good idea. I mean, his medic Ratchet helped me and Aria after Adagio disbanded us in the past. Rainbow Dash: Says the one who's band tried to take over our world all those years before. Sonata Dusk: Hey! It's not my fault that we did it. Applejack: True. But now the boy version yerselves are out there doing the same thing. Aria Blaze: Yeah. We need to defeat them. Fluttershy: Yes. And fast. Twilight: So, let's go see Optimus for some ideas on how to. Adagio Dazzle: That's probably a good idea. Sonata Dusk: Yeah. We do need some ideas. Aria Blaze: If we want advantage over our boy versions Rarity: And somehow get rid of those awful ear rings. Thomas: Yeah. Percy: Those ear rings are the only source of their magic. Applejack: Just like you gals using yer pendants. James: Yeah. We have to act fast befor the entire world is taken over. Emily: We must defeat the Mesmerizers. Skarloey: Let's do this! Everyone: Friendship is magic! the Nemesis Thomas: Optimus Prime! Optimus Prime: Thomas! What is wrong? Thomas: Okay, Optimus. Look, I know this is beyond wild, but boy versions of the Dazzlings have been created. Ratchet: Not possible. Thomas: It is possible. Optimus: How? Twilight: I used a spell that would remove the Dazzlings' negative parts but it somehow created boy versions of them. Arcee: This can't be true. Sunshine: It is true. Thomas: And we need to stop before they take over the entire world. Percy: They're trying what the Dazzlings tried. Applejack: But only, they're doing it their way. Optimus: So, you came to me for ideas. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah, we did. Rarity: Do you have any? Optimus: Well, Twilight, do you know a counter spell? Twilight: That's the only problem, I can't find a counter spell that can reverse it's affects. Adagio Dazzle: Well, we need to find their weakness and fast. Fluttershy: If we don't then who knows what might happen. Sonata Dusk: We've got to hurry. Applejack: Y'all better get ready. Gordon: It won't take long. Toby: Is the Optimus Maximus ready yet? Henry: Almost! Aria Blaze: We're nearly done. Optimus: Let's roll! Emily: We can do it! Henry: Let's do it! Fluttershy: We'll show them! Pinkie Pie: That frienship is magic! Applejack: Let's see them beat us now! BumbleBee: Those Mesmerizers won't know what hit them. Thomas: Yeah! James: Look out, Mesmerizers! Percy: We're coming! Adagio Dazzle: Those miserable boys won't stand a chance. Sonata Dusk: Let's have a real Battle of the Bands. Aria Blaze: We're gonna bring those boys down. Adaigo Dazzle: After all, we're the Dazzlings! Sonata Dusk: And the Mesmerizers are going down, in style. Aria Blaze: We are ready. Ratchet: Let's transform! into ambulance mode other Autobots transform into their vehicle modes Sunset Shimmer: Let's go! all set off Sonata Dusk: Do you think we do this? Adagio Dazzle: I don't know if we can. Aria Blaze: We've got to at least try. step up to the door Recepption Lady: Can I help you? Adagio Dazzle: Of course. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes